Sensui's Takeover
by The Walking Dictionary
Summary: After going into the tunnel to Demon World the Spirit Detectives find themselves in the Feudal era of Japan along with Goku and Gohan. They have to find a way back before Sensui does. May Contain Out of Character Actions.


Hey everyone! Flamin here! Just to let ya'll know my younger brother, Baseballfan01 wrote this, I'm just posting it because he doesn't have his own name and our parents won't let him have one. Oh well! Hope you like it! And as always PLEASE REVIEW! Flamin

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Not Inuyasha, not Yu-Gi-Oh, not Dragonball Z, not YuYu Hakusho! NOTHING!!!!!!! Got it? Good!

**_Sensui's Takeover_**

**Chapter 1: The Tunnel Opens**

The tunnel was opening and there was nothing any of the Spirit Detectives could do. Kuwabara sat in the middle of the lake opening it. "Why Kuwabara??!?!?!?!? How could you?" Yusuke screamed. Kuwabara just stared at the tunnel and said nothing. "He's under my power now Yusuke and there's nothing that you can do about it." Sensui sneered. Even as the two were talking the tunnel got larger. Sensui walked away in order to be closer to it and the complete destruction that it promised.

In the midst of all the other demons streaming in no one noticed a little fox demon. Nor did they notice when a dog half demon, a human, and a large cat demon followed. "Yusuke we have to do something soon! If we don't, the tunnel won't be able to close!" Kurama shouted. "Why hasn't it opened yet?" Yusuke replied. "The idiot is probably fighting Sansui's control and keeping the tunnel partially closed. Don't worry he won't be able to hold on much longer." Hiei said calmly. "I don't care. I'm going after him! I gotta save him! Can you guys hold these guys back for now while I get him?" Yusuke tossed over his shoulder as he ran towards the tunnel and Kuwabara. "Guess so." Kurama murmured as his rose whip sliced through yet another demon. As Yusuke ran through the shallow lake, the fox demon, cat demon, human, and dog half demon ran back towards the tunnel. Surprisingly they got back there and through it without getting seriously hurt although the dog half demon cut through a few demons on the way.

Once Yusuke reached Kuwabara he swiftly punched his friend in the face. "Come on Kuwabara! You gotta fight this!" Yusuke yelled out at him. Nothing was working until Yusuke got an idea. "Geez Kuwabara, you're such a wuss. You can't even fight off a guy in your mind. You're a sissy! Sissy! Sissy!" Yusuke taunted. Suddenly Kuwabara gave a shout and hit Yusuke. "Don't call me a sissy or a wuss Urameshi!" "Yes! Kuwabara you're back! Come on, you gotta help Genkai get this tunnel closed!" Yusuke told him.

They both ran over to where Genkai was, as did Kurama and Hiei. Once there they were joined by Koenma, who looked extremely worried now that the tunnel was expanding out of control. However it started to shrink as Kuwabara started to help Genkai out with closing it. This was extremely difficult since Sensui was trying to open it. Several times the tunnel almost opened all the way but each time Genkai and Kuwabara managed to close it a bit more. Finally the tunnel began closing in earnest. Koenma started to create a new Kakai barrier to seal off the tunnel once it was closed. Soon enough the tunnel was too small for the higher powered demons to get through and Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei quickly got rid of those that were left. Suddenly the Spirit Detectives saw Sensui run through the tunnel even as it was shrinking. Without even thinking Kuwabara stopped helping the tunnel shrink and ran towards the tunnel as did Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama. They jumped through it after Sensui just before Genkai closed the tunnel completely and Koenma sealed it.

"Damn!" Genkai cursed. "What?" Botan gasped quickly. "Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama just ran through that tunnel after Sensui! They're trapped somewhere in one of the Demon Worlds! When did you get here?" Genkai said. "I ran in once all the fighting stopped to see if everyone was okay. One of the Demon Worlds?" Botan questioned. "Yes. You of all people should know that there are multiple Demon Worlds and times out there. That tunnel could have led to any one of them!" Genkai retorted. "Can't we track them at all?" Botan said. "Unfortunately we can't very quickly. It will take a long time to find them. For now all we can do is hope that they have found a relatively peaceful time and place." Koenma told her sadly.


End file.
